Akai Torima, Red Phantom Killer
by ExtremeSManpig
Summary: Redman one-shot. A story about an innocent kaiju on a hot summer morning, and it's fateful encounter with the tokusatsu "hero" Redman. Told from a first person perspective. Somewhat comedic with it's tone but also relatively graphic. Not what I'd read to kids for a bedtime story.


It was a hot summer day.

Basking in the bright yellow sun of the peaceful morning, I waddled down the base of a familiar quarry, one I have often passed through many times. I eyed the surrounding landscapes that felt so familiar to me, on a side of a mountain, trees surrounded the side of the hill, with human traces that have since been long abandoned. A sight like this has been my home for many, many years, one I would not forget no matter where I might've adventured.

I scratched by rough skin a bit with my claws and let out a harmless cooing sound. I was your typical human-sized kaiju, slightly lizard like, but not too far into that realm either. Bumpy, relatively tough skin and sharp claws for defense, but flatter teeth and a docile nature. Unlike many kaiju in the world, I was merely an herbivore, and this particular morning, I was venturing outside my den as usual to find some grasses and fruits to graze on.

I stumbled nearby to a stream, bending slowly down to drink the water I needed to stay hydrated on a sunny day like this one. The lush, cool water entered my system, refreshing my body. It was a good morning, until my eyes drifted to the side of the clearing, and I saw the vague silhouette of a man step into the sunlight.

As I looked at the figure, I realised that no, this was no man, not a human one at least. This creature had a strong, tough looking skin with a semi-matte surface that reflected in the sunlight. Its body shone with a bright, crimson red, combined with the finish of its skin made like it was a full body suit made of foam and elastic rubber. Its head was a strange shape, resembling a human's, but also very different with its antenna-like ears, crown-like crest on its head, a defined yet immovable looking mouth, and most noticeably, its eyes. Its golden, sparkling pupils glimmered in the bright sunlight, but were empty, soulless, with no definition or focus in them. It was hard to tell how eyes like those would even help the creature see. Despite this, those eyes looked like they were focused right at me.

The creature thrust its arms in front of itself, before beginning to raise them above itself into the air. As if it was reaching to the sky to pull it down with sheer power, before bringing them to its sides and bringing them in front of itself again to take a combat stance. With its unmoving, iron clad lips, it announced:

"Red fight!"

Before I knew it, the creature made a large leap aimed right at me, my instincts screamed at me to dodge, run, and get as far as I could from this new predator. So of course, I obeyed to them, doing my best with my stumpy legs to waddle away.

It wasn't enough, the creature got hold my foot while I was trying to escape and pulled it back, making my badly balanced body fall on its side. With that, the creature brought its hands together and hit me hard, eliciting a cry from my throat. I knew at this moment, that this foreign creature was trying to kill me, and that I had to escape from it to survive.

Struggling on the ground as it jumped on me using its elbow, I kicked it with my short feet, throwing my assaulter off balance and falling to the side. Using this opening, I used my round body to roll onto it, injuring it further with the protective spines on my back, and using the momentum to hop me back up and run away into the deep, green forest nearby to lose the creature.

Escape.

Escape.

Escape.

Escape was all on my mind. I didn't want to get killed and eaten, no living creature would. Nature was the survival of the fittest, I realised that, so as a herbivore, I was destined to be somewhere near at the bottom of the food chain. Despite this, I wanted to live, so I ran as hard as I could into the green brush.

I looked behind me to see where the creature was.

It was gone. Nowhere to be seen on the ground, nor in the nearby area.

I stopped running, a foreboding chill crawled through my back spines and vibrated throughout my body. Panicked, I looked through the rustling trees that covered the sunlight. In this forest, it was a bit darker because of the trees, and shadows seemed to stretch far because of the morning sun.

Trepidatious after scanning my surroundings, a small wheeze escaped my mouth as I looked back in the way I was going.

And I saw as it stood there, boldly, with a blade in its raised hand. With its unmoving lips once again, it yelled loudly, so much that it echoed throughout the dark, shadowed forest.

"Red knife!"

I yelped, terrified, and ran in the opposite direction as fast as my stubby legs could carry me. It was futile, the creature threw its blade at me and while it didn't pierce me, it hit my back, exploding on impact and making both the blade and myself fly in different directions. I landed on the ground, a load roar of pain escaping me as my pursuer ran towards me, eyes shimmering with emptiness before it hurled its entire body onto my own while I was on the ground. It got up and tore at my sides, grasping at my skin, ripping parts of it off. I squealed in pain as its rubbery hands tore at my hide, scraping it off like a hard, rubber suit, exposing more and more of my red flesh. Blood leaked from my increasingly forming wounds, I brought my tail and hit my attacker in an attempt to defend myself, but to no avail.

Eventually, I could take no more, and threw myself back with it above me, landing on top of the creature as we hit the ground. I turned around, angry and in pain, and tore at its face with my claws. I had done nothing wrong, and I did not want to kill, but if I didn't kill it here, I would be slaughtered and become its prey. So I did what I needed to survive. I clawed at its face, scratching the surface of its hard exterior skin, but not breaking through it. I tried to poke through its eyes but they were as hard as diamond jewels. I tried to claw through its mouth but it was sealed with the strength and integrity of an iron wall.

The thing continued to take my attacks, seemingly completely unfazed by the minor scratches and injuries I could hope to deal. This was no ordinary creature of nature. It was an abomination, a monster, a top predatory killing machine for kaiju that roamed the land.

As it was under me, that unmoving iron mouth spoke once again.

"Red Arrow!"

It reached its's arm into the open air, and suddenly, a large pointed staff was in it's possession in a matter of unmeasurably fast time. With it, the creature stabbed my side, I screamed, blood leaking out out of my large wound. Successfully warding me off, I fled as fast as I could with my injured side, returning to the open quarry near the stream I was at. The bright sunlight flooded my vision as I saw the familiar place. It felt comforting for me even in this dire situation, even if for a second I felt a brief relief.

That was until the end of that monster's staff appeared right through my stomach.

Pure, unrestricted, goring, pain.

I fell down into the river from the sensation. Blood leaked from my grave injuries into the stream that I drank from. The beating hot rays scorched my exposed flesh from the injuries that the creature gave to me. I was in complete agony, my body was unable to move well anymore from the injuries I sustained before the now familiar, soulless red man appeared above me.

Ah…so this is how it ends.

The creature tore out it's staff, and proceeded to repetitively jab it down into my defenseless body again and again. I wailed, I cried, tears streaming in my eyes, the pain that was being inflicted on me was unbearable. I looked around the area that I had lived beside for so long, the area that would be the place of my final moments of this lone, innocent creature. The scorching hot sun burned at my open wounds and flesh as I cried in pain, I cried from the cruel creature that stood above me, repetitively stabbing me with it's staff. A million words of emotions filled my mind in this torture.

Anguish. Pain. Agony. Misery. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!

The top of the staff even bent from it's repetitive usage and insane force, yet the creature would not stop stabbing me with it…and that's when I realised.

This creature wasn't eating me, it didn't look at me as a meal. No, instead it looked at me emptily, with no goal or reason in its mind. I wasn't its prey, I wasn't going to die for its survival. The monster never had any reason to kill, it had no reason at all in the first place. It was killing me for no reason other than to kill me, and once I was dead, the monster would leave my body here to rot. this creature was a complete sociopathic demon, with no reason to murder or kill innocent kaiju like me.

…Why.

"Why?" was all I could ask the creature. "Why?" was all I could ask my cruel fate. "Why?" was all I could ask the world for creating such a heartless monster.

Questions like this formed in my mind as I felt my life slipping. The constant shearing pain began to dull from overexposure. Blood pooled around me and seeped into the rocks, some of it dripping into the stream I drank from and flowing along with it. In these final moments, I could only imagine how many other kaiju suffered a cruel, slow, death at the demon's hands.

In my final moments, no voice left in my throat. I scanned around me. This was still the quarry and location that provided me shelter and life. I was still next to the stream that provided me with fresh, cold water. In my dreary situation, I smiled from the fond memories the life that I had on this green earth and nature. My peaceful life flashed before my eyes, and through it, I accepted that everything was going to end here, at the hands of this heartless, red man.

As I internally thanked the world for my life, my final moments of peace were cut short as the red man drove the end of it's staff through my eyes, head, and skull, instantly killing me.

 _End._


End file.
